


Shock-Wave

by ReadyMadeNonsense



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, The Predator (2018), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Sex, F/M, Forced Submission, It Gets Worse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Mutant Powers, Mutants, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Predator/Prey, Shitty Writing, Some Plot, Strong Female Characters, Violent Thoughts, Weird Plot Shit, drabble of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyMadeNonsense/pseuds/ReadyMadeNonsense
Summary: “I'm telling you Bill, it is completely deranged to even consider keeping her alive. Doctors have already evaluated her mental stability. She's Supercilious, manic, egocentric, and very much in love with killing people. With abilities like her's, none of us are safe until she's gone. Preferably cremated.”Follow me on a journey as Novella Endegan Learns a whole lot about nothing, and a whole lot about herself. The higher the mountain, the longer the fall as they say. Unfortunately, this mountain happens to be an 11 foot, 700 lb. power house who doesn't take shit from anybody.
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)&Original Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had in my head for a very long time, so I had to get it into writing. This will also be an alternate ending/ continuation to the Predators movie, because you're telling me that a hundred something year old predator with hybrid modifications was outsmarted by an (albeit very smart child) and a 30 year old man? No. No. No. Not really a fix it, just done my way. Sorry if it's really bad, I (think) it will get better.

Meatloaf. At least I think it is. It's borderline grey and possibly has extra chunks that don't belong. I push it to the side and settle for the vegetables. They're soft but at least edible...I think. This should be illegal, but when have we ever been treated as equals? I guess even in prison we get the shit end of the stick. 

A tray slammed down next to me, causing the space to go silent. 

“Move Mutie. Don't make me say it again.”

“You know, I'd be more than happy to. I just expect you to ask me a little nicer than that.” I replied, placing the plastic utensil down.

The woman, Benny (why anyone would enjoy a nickname like that is beyond me) laughed garishly while spinning to slowly look at everyone in the small eating space. 

“If you haven't noticed bitch, I'm in charge around here. So here's me asking nicely. Move.” 

I reacted faster than she anticipated, instincts developed from a young age and years of living on the streets. Her fist flew past me, stopping where she thought my face should have been. As if the oxygen was pulled from the room, everyone froze as Benny slowly turned her head to stare at me wide eyed. 

“See, that's not really gonna work for me.” 

In one smooth motion I had her forearm in my grasp, and twisted until I felt a familiar pop, knowing I'd fractured it at the elbow. Before she even had time to scream, I was on my feet, swept into a side kick and planted my foot even with her chest lightly. She staggered back, before she was forced to harshly sink onto the bench I once occupied. 

I righted my stance before leaning into her with palms planted to my thighs. I watched her for a moment cradling her arm and trying to remain as quiet as possible, seeing as how none of us really wanted to deal with the guards standing around (mind you very lazily and completely non-attentive) before placing my index under her chin and slowly raising her face to eye level. 

“You know what happens when you assume right? You make an ass out of you, and very rarely me. I'm already amazing at what I do, my powers just make me hit one hell of a lot harder. And seeing as the only thing I can't do is fight electricity, this collar is the only reason that light kick didn't kill you.”

I stood straight before reaching over her to grab my toppled tray, relishing in Benny's slight recoil (one she tried very impressively to hide) and turned to walk away. 

“I honestly don't care who you are, or if you're in charge. Just leave me alone. This is one Mutie you really don't wanna fuck with.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Endegan Huh? What the hell kind of last name is that?”

I glanced up silently from my book, eyeing the fresh meat. He's a new guard, one I've never seen before. He looks like a little bitch though. I lay my book down on my mattress as they called out to my cellmate to back away from the door. I forget her name, never actually cared to try and remember it.

“Alright, hands through the bars behind your back. And no fucking tricks either.”

With a heavy sigh I complied. I slowly slid my hands between the bars as I turned my back to the newcomer, fists balled tightly. I waited a moment, expecting him to immediately start manhandling me, and when no pressure came I glanced over my shoulder.

“I said no fucking tricks.”

Hmm. Smart little bitch at least. I smirked at him and relaxed my hands, wiggly my fingers as I felt the large double shackles encircle my forearms and a heavy weight settled against me. I stepped away from the bars just as they slid open, eyeing my cell mate one last time. I had a feeling I wouldn't be back.

“Later days Novella.” I simply grunted in response. She had a feeling too.

“Alright freak, move.” A cattle prod was forced against my spine, and I resisted the urge to jerk in the guards direction, glaring instead. I moved out of my cell, hands snugly behind my back. I rolled my shoulders, feeling the chain of the cuffs pull against the collar I wore. Also new, but honestly unnecessary, I could take a man out with just my legs.

Four guards surrounded me now on each side, so close we almost touched. They were all very ignorant.

No scratch that, none of them look familiar. Just very brave then. And uninformed. 

I balled my fist again wishing I could actually use my abilities. I could feel the air around me stir, the hairs on my arms began to tingle. I can see it in my minds eye; I'd start with the one behind me, a swift kick to his rib cage. Dead on impact. Crouch and sweep the feet of the guards beside me, they go down. The one in front turns to find my foot under his chin in a high kick. Dead on impact. Foot to the side of one remaining guards head. Dead on impact.

The last one might give me a fight. He'll have reached for his gun and if hes lucky he's standing again. Not a problem, just more fun for me. I side step and slide around his blind spot, these shoes have no traction. He fires the gun and is flustered. Now he's off balance, and I swing my shin into his ribs as he sways. His ribs crack, folding around my leg. Organs shatter causing internal bleeding. Doesn't matter; he can't feel it. His heart has exploded, he's DEAD ON IMPA-

Suddenly white hot pain shoots through my neck forcing my eyes to roll as I double over. A second pain is spreading through my spine and I'm immediately arching into a back bend before landing on my knees. I slouch there for a moment, breaths heavy as I try to regain my senses.

I got caught up in the moment and lost control. The collar forcing my powers down with an electric shock. The electric prod to my back was redundant. I can feel the guards breath on my neck as he leans in.

“I guess you just don't learn, do you? Now get up, and MOVE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry For such a late update. I wanted to get it out Tuesday but I took on a second job, and warehouse whoops ass. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

“Novella Endegan. You know, you've got one hell of a rap sheet going for you. Five pages long, and double sided. Plus, these are just the ones we KNOW you've committed.”

A woman entered the room holding a beige folder bulging with papers. She slapped it shut as she rounded the table in front of me to perch on the corner. “I am so glad you finally decided to slip up.”

“It's pronounced Endeegan. For all the information you have and you can't even get that right?” I shifted uncomfortably for the thousandth time. I normally have more control, but unfortunately being shackled and chained to the floor behind your back doesn't exactly mix with high back chairs. If they wanted to torture me they could at least be less passive about it.

“Oh I'm sorry. I'll go ahead and just bring it up with reception right away. Get it fixed in no time.”

The folder is slammed onto the table, some of the contents sliding out. I'm a legs distance away from the surface but I can see a few pictures that have shifted. Blood soaked streets, destroyed vehicles, body bags.

VICTIMS.

“You like those? From that look in your eye I can tell you do. You know, the first time I met you you terrified the shit out of me. Now you just look pathetic.” 

I do like it, but she doesn't need to know that. Or she already does. Who wouldn't love it honestly? This power I posses. It fills my blood with adrenaline, covers every inch of flesh with burning power. I'm soaring beyond reach of humans, even beyond reach of other mutants. It calls to me, begs me to bend and break. I will get out, and I will destroy. Because I am perfection: UN-challenged, UN-paralleled. 

UNBEATABLE.

There's a slight sting in my neck and the woman stands quickly. I control myself before I'm shocked again. I refuse to be weak.

“I don't think we've ever met before. I don't even know your name.”

The woman sat again, righting her blazer. “Oh we have, except back then people were calling you shock-wave. Although I'm assuming you weren't really interested in what people were calling you, just who your next target was.” A sheet is removed from the folder beside her.

“Let's see, abilities include, but not limited to: concentrating the air around you to quadruple the force of your punches, kicks and, oh shit! Headbutts? Really?”

The woman shakes her head, now looking forlorn.

“But this...” She taps the paper in her hand. “This takes the cake. Even going so far as to “bubble” her victim, presumably removing all traces of oxygen from the pocket until death by fucking explosive asphyxiation. I'm quoting loosely here, but you get the point, right?”

I rolled my neck, ending in a side loll before squinting dramatically.

“Hmm...and what an impression you've made.” 

The woman gathered the spilled papers and righted the folder before placing it neatly back on the desk.

“Yeah, well that's why you're here now, chained to the floor and staring down the proverbial barrel of the gun. You just kind of stopped caring about the little people.”


End file.
